Matthew the Blind Warrior
by Caladhiel999
Summary: Matthew is the eldest son of Sonya and Thorin, along with his brothers, William, Thrain and Lucian. Squeal to Sonya Daughter of Darkness. Rated M!
1. Matthew

Matthew the Blind Warrior

Written by Caladhiel Undomiel

Chapter 1

Matthew

My name is Matthew, the eldest son of Thorin and Sonya Oakenshield. I have three younger siblings, Thrain and William, and Lucian. Thrain and William were the twins and Lucian was the youngest. The only thing that made me different from my siblings was that I was blind. I had been born without the ability to see. I did not know what my father, mother or brothers looked like, nor my cousins or my aunt Dis. I had only ever met my godmother once when I was small, as for my godfather, he lived far away to the west in the Shire. And yet he was a hero of Erebor and spoken of with great honor and respect. I have often heard that my mother was the most beautiful woman in all Middle-Earth, that she was powerful beyond compare and that the dragon Smaug himself was captivated by her beauty. Though I could not see, I heard everything.

"I know you are there Lucian."

My brother chuckled and walked out.

"Brother you sit here day after day reading books that mother made for you. You are 10 times better than any warrior here. And yet you spend all of your time reading books. Enlighten me."

He sat down across from me. I was told my brother Lucian had long brown hair and deep blue eyes like our mother's and he was strong like our father.

"I find that books take me places I know I can never go."

My brother put his hand on my shoulder.

"You can brother. And that is why I have come to find you. Mother and father have been summoned to Rivendell, and they want us to come with them. Mother thinks it is high time we eave the safety of the mountain."

I smiled and stood up excitedly.

"You do not jest? Please tell me you speak the truth Lucian."

"Of course! We have all been eager to get out of Erebor. Now come, mother and father wish to speak with us."

I nodded and we ran to find our parents. Thrain and William were already there.

"Brother."

I smiled and stood beside my brothers.

"My sons, I now assume you all know that we have been summoned to Rivendell by your grandfather."

I nodded and my brothers nodded as well I knew that.

"Your mother and I will not be going, as she is with child."

I smiled and reached for my mother.

"Congratulations mother."

"Perhaps you'll have a little sister this time."

"Please still love me the most." Lucian said.

William and Thrain laughed.

"I'll always love you all equally. Thorin you can finish now."

She stepped back to father's side and I waited.

"You four are to go in our place. Matthew my firstborn, you are to speak in my place and William…please do not do anything foolish to embarrass your mother and I."

I heard the smile in William's voice.

"I can make you no promises father."

"I will keep in line." said Thrain.

"Odds are you will end up joining him in his mischief." Lucian muttered.

"You leave tomorrow at dawn. I have surprises waiting for you in your rooms."

William and Thrain tore from the room and I laughed and shook my head. Lucian ran after them but I lingered.

"Something troubles you?" asked my mother.

"It is nothing to worry about mother."

I knew she knew better.

"Thorin I'll come to bed soon. Matthew walk with me."

I nodded and my mother and I walked the halls of Erebor as we always did.


	2. Mother and Son

**I had to post it right away. I have very little patience for such things so here I go again =D**

* * *

Chapter 2

Mother and Son

"Matthew I know that you've always been angry about the fact that you can't see. And for that…..I'm so sorry."

I stopped and looked in my mother's direction.

"Mother I have never blamed you for this! I was born this way, no one is to blame. I am who I am and I cannot change that. Nor would I. Father always tells me I am destined for greatness, as are my brothers. And I will achieve that greatness exactly the way I am. Do not apologize for the way I am mother. I may be blind but I can still see."

I gently touched her face. I could see her face now, her soft skin, he shining blue eyes, and I could feel her silky black hair. My hair. I had my father's eyes but I looked more like my mother, save for my beard. My mother was an Istari, she would never age, but one day I think she may die. No one knew, she did not know, and I knew this scared my father.

"I love you mother."

She hugged me tightly and then kissed my cheek.

"I love you too Matthew. Now go. I think you'll like your father's surprise."

I nodded and walked back to my room. I found my father's gift on the bed. It was a sword, as I drew it, I recognized the sound. It was Orcrist! I knew it because I had heard my father draw it from it's scabbard and train with me. I smiled to myself and wandered to a window. I put my hand on the glass.

"I wonder what the night sky look like? What the stars and moon look like?"

I sighed sadly and then packed and went to bed.

Lucian woke me the next morning. He was very excited.

"Come along now brother. We must away!"

I chuckled ands sat up.

"Are William and Thrain awake?"

"We will be waking them together. I told father we would take care of it."

I knew he was smiling mischievously. I laughed and dressed and then Lucian and I went to our brother's room. William was a very chaotic sleeper, he was tangled on his blankets and snoring loudly. Thrain slept like the complete opposite. I knew he was probably just lying there. Lucian and I whistled loudly. They both jumped up and grabbed their swords from what I could hear. Lucian started laughing uncontrollably.

"Alright that is enough. We leave in 5 minutes. I hope you are both ready and out in the stables by then."

"We will be." said William.

"Matthew."

He walked forward and put a hand on my shoulder.

"William and I think it would be faster to go through Mirkwood. Perhaps Lucian's mysterious godfather will be going to Rivendell as well."

"You know father would not like it."

"I know….but what father does not know cannot hurt him."

I sighed. William and Thrain always came up with dangerous and sometimes impossible schemes and plots. But I began to think that perhaps this time they were right.

"Very well. But we keep this quiet. Understood? William? Lucian?"

"Aye!" they both said.

I nodded and we all headed out to the stables together.


	3. The Blind One

Chapter 3

The Blind One

Mother and father were already outside waiting for us.

"I do not know the reason for this council, but I trust you will all present yourselves well and show them what fine men you are. Make your mother and I proud. And above all…"

"Be safe and careful." mother finished.

"I will protect my family, I always have and always will. Father, mother….you have trained me well and I will use all I have learned to defend my brothers if need be." I said.

"Here! We can fight too!" said Thrain.

"Just as well as you." added William.

I smiled.

"Of course you can William. Like the rime you hit Thrain _and_ Lucian in the face with a wooden sword."

"I was 9!"

"Irrelevant." Lucian muttered.

I imagined Lucian rubbing his face at the memory.

"That is enough. Now you all know that Mirkwood is forbidden! Not necessarily because of the elves, but because of the spiders and Dol Guldur. I need not tell you all again what happened."

I shook my head and my mother hugged me.

"Protect your brothers."

"I will."

She kissed my cheek and then moved to say goodbye to my brothers. I knelt down and my father put his hands on my shoulders.

"You have always made me proud. Come home soon and safely." His voice grew louder. "All of you."

"We will." Thrain said.

With our final good-byes said, we mounted out horses and set out. When we had been riding a while William spoke.

"Off to Mirkwood."

"No William. You heard what father said." I said.

"Oh come now Matthew! Where is your sense of adventure?"

"Back in the library of Erebor." I muttered.

"Come again?"

"Nothing. Very well. But if one of you loses sight of the path we turn and go straight back the way we came. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly. Come on then!"

I heard his horse gallop forward so I did the same.

Lucian's POV

I was excited to see Mirkwood. Our aunt Lisa lived there, she was Thrain's godmother. It took us a day to reach the borders of Mirkwood, and when we go there, I could see the difference between the Elvenking's realm and the rest of the forest. His realm looked alive! All green and healthy, but the rest of the forest looked dark and sick.

"Are you two certain this is a good idea?" I asked my brothers.

"So long as we go straight through we should be fine."

"Should be?" Matthew asked.

Thrain shrugged and we rode into the forest. The minute I rode into the tress, I knew something was going to change my life. I knew not what or why, but something was going to happen.

We had only traveled a day when Matthew heard something. Only he heard it.

"What is it?"

He got off his horse and drew his sword.

"Whoever you are, I know you are hiding. Come out, or you will leave me no choice and I will view you as a threat." He said.

We waited and then a woman with long red hair came forward. My eyes went wide.

"Who are you?" William asked.

"I am Tauriel."

"Tauriel? The one who cheated in a fight against my mother?" Matthew inquired.

She gasped and looked at him.

"You….you are Lord Matthew. The son of Thorin and Sonya."

"Aye I am. And these are my brothers, William, Thrain and Lucian."

When she looked at me I walked forward and kissed her hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet such a beautiful elf woman." I said.

She smiled and her cheeks turned red.

"Tauriel?!"

I put my hand on my sword and saw a blond elf come into view.

"Legolas, it is Sonya's sons."

He looked at all of us. He first looked to Matthew.

"You look very much like your father, even his eyes. Though I sense something different."

"I am blind." Matthew said bluntly.

I stared at my godfather.

"And these must be Thrain and William."

"I am Thrain." said William.

"My apologies."

I rolled my eyes.

"No he is William and he is Thrain."

I pointed to each of them. His eyes finally came to me. He walked forward and smiled.

"At long last I meet you, Lucian. You know who I am do you not."

"The Prince of Mirkwood. And my godfather."

He nodded and I looked back at Tauriel.

"What are you doing so far from the Woodland realm?"

"I suspect the same you are. We are heading for Rivendell."

I smiled.

"Then you share our road."

She smiled and nodded.

Matthew's POV

From the sound in Lucian's voice, Tauriel must have been beautiful. Yet another face I would never know. But I was still happy for my brother. Tauriel had a gentle, almost wind like voice. When we stopped for the night, I poked the fire with a stick.

"How is it you lost your sight?" asked Legolas.

"I was born that way. I have never been able to see."

"I am sorry."

I shrugged.

"I hear better than most and I can smell and feel things that others cannot. I cannot complain."

"You are just like her. Sonya."

I smiled.

"Thank you. What of my aunt Lisa? How is she?"

"She is well. Is she immortal?" he asked.

"I do not believe so. Why is it you ask?"

I heard the smile in his voice.

"She is my step mother."

My eyes widened.

"I suppose that would make you my cousin then."

He chuckled.

"I suppose it would. And I must say I…."

I held up my hand for him to stop. I listened very carefully, I heard twigs snapping, and leafs crunching. But there were so many at once. As they grew close. I stood and fired an arrow and heard a screech.

"Tauriel! Spiders!"

I drew Orcrist and ran towards the spiders. I spun around and slashed through three of them. I could hear arrows being fired. They flew past me and into the bodies of the spiders.

"~Matthew! Behind you!~"

I back flipped and drove my sword into the final spider.

"You can be no more than 65. Where did you learn to do all those things?" Legolas asked me.

"My father taught me. Same as he taught William, Thrain and Lucian. And he will teach our unborn brother."

"Sonya once more carries a child? This is wonderful news!"

I smiled at the thought of a new baby brother. I loved my brothers, they were my best friends. I would always protect them.

"Matthew….the blind warrior." came the voice of Tauriel.


	4. Foresight

Chapter 4

Foresight

As we traveled, Lucian would tell Tauriel stories of our home. He would make her laugh when he told her about the pranks he and I had pulled on William and Thrain. Lucian was falling in love with her, and from what I could hear and sense, so was she.

Once we had left Mirkwood, Gimli, son of Gloin met us.

"I should have known you lads would go through Mirkwood. And emerge with none other then the wood elves themselves."

I knew he was not angry with us, he hated the elves. I assumed he got the hatred from his father, my uncle Gloin.

"Right then, _we_ should be on our way."

"I see no reason why they cannot come with us. We share the same road after all." said Lucian.

"~Have you forgotten what they did? What that she-elf did to your mother?~"

"~Enough!~" I shouted.

They all looked at me.

"~They travel with us and that is the end of this conversation.~" I said.

No one said anything more. Gimli grumbled but he did not argue. Someone rode towards me, I knew it was Lucian.

"Thank you brother." he whispered.

I smiled and nodded.

"She seems like a beautiful woman."

"Aye she is. Long flowing red hair that smells of…."

"Honey? When the wind blows I can smell it."

He chuckled.

"You are like a hound with that nose of yours."

"And the ears of a fox."

We both laughed and so did William and Thrain.

"You will find someone brother." William said.

"Aye, I can see it now. A beautiful woman, with fair skin and golden hair." Thrain added.

I smirked and shook my head.

"Thrain that is the sort of woman you imagine yourself with. I see myself with no woman. What maiden would want a man who could not see and compliment her beauty?"

Lucian sighed but said no more on the matter.

That night I had a dream. It was only in my dreams that I could see, and this time I saw a woman. Beautiful and pale with long golden hair. She was saying good-bye to someone who looked a little like her, perhaps her cousin or brother. Then she looked towards me. I could see the tears in her eyes. I woke up and sat up straight.

"Have a pleasant dream brother?"

I looked in the direction of William.

"If you can call it pleasant. I saw a woman."

He moved closer to me.

"You have my attention."

I chuckled and shook my head.

"She was beautiful. Pale, with long golden hair. She wore a golden dress and a headdress made of blue and gold flowers." I said.

"Did Thrain not say he could see you with a woman who looked like that?"

I remembered Thrain's words.

"Now that you mention it, yes he did."

There was a long pause before he said,

"Mother has special powers. Perhaps you and Thrain can see into the future. Tell me more of your dream."

"She was saying farewell to a man who look like her, a brother or cousin I think. He rode away and she looked at me with tears in her eyes."

"Could you tell where you were?"

I shook my head.

"No, I was…..I was only looking at her."

The smile in his voice was clear.

"You are falling for a woman in your dreams. But perhaps she is real. Do you know what her name was?"

I sighed sadly.

"No. Neither of them spoke."

He put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Perhaps you shall dream of her again. You never know."

I smiled and put my handover his.

"Thank you brother."

"Now get some more rest. We have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow."

I nodded and lay back down to sleep.


End file.
